Scent of the Woman
by Shen Meileng
Summary: Based story Hades and Persefone / bagaimana jika Gaara yang tinggal di dunia bawah menyukai Hinata yang merupakan gadis dari dunia atas? mungkin terdengar konyol dan tidak mungkin mereka bersatu bukan? tapi yang kita hadapi sekarang adalah Gaara, peguasa kegelapan yang selalu mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkannya / jelek buat summary..


_**Scent of the Woman**_

_**By Shen Meileng**_

_**Disclamair : Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto, tapi pengennya sih Gaara dikasihkan ke author #plak**_

_**Warning : OOC, AU, typo (sengaja maupun tidak) serta gaje tingkat akut.**_

_**Emaaf jika ambil judul dari sebuah drama korea. Tapi author Mei berani bersumpah kalau isi ceritanya berbeda jauh dengan drama korea. Ide cerita dari mitologi Yunani yang paling author sukai, Hades and Persefone. Dan author harus berterima kasih kepada Miyazaki Rully Bee yang menulis fanfic Sympahty for the Devil yang memuat mitologi Hades dan Persefone. Saking penasaran sama itu mitologi, author sampai nyari-nyari di mbah google.**_

_**Hope you like it.. **___

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Aku tidak menyukai dunia atas. Menurutku, duniaku sekarang jauh lebih baik daripada dunia atas. Tapi semua itu berubah saat aku melihatmu. Duniaku terasa membosankan jika aku tidak melihatmu. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa membawamu ke pelukanmu karena kau dari dunia atas. Lantas, apa yang harus kulakukan?**_

_**Ibu bilang, dunia bawah itu mengerikan dan hanya ada hal-hal yang menyedihkan disana. Tapi kenapa saat aku melihatnya, rasanya semua gambaran dunia bawah yang di berikan ibu selama ini terasa salah? Dan untuk pertama kali, aku memikirkan pria lain selain ayahku. Tapi, apakah aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Semua orang percaya jika dunia dibagi menjadi dua, yaitu dunia bawah dan dunia atas. Dunia atas adalah tempat dimana semua orang hidup dengan tenang, damai dan bahagia. Sementara dunia bawah adalah tenpat yang mengerikan, penuh dengan penderitaan dan tempat penyiksaan semua orang yang selama hidupnya berbuat jahat.

Dan semua orang juga tahu jika penguasa dunia bawah adalah orang yang paling mengerikan. Jika sekali kau bertemu dengannya, maka kesialan akan selalu menyertaimu. Bahkan tidak jarang, jika kau bertemu dengannya maka hidupmu tidak lama lagi dan rohmu tidak bisa berenkarnasi alias di siksa di dunia bawah.

Penguasa dunia bawah adalah seseorang Dewa. Dan kebetulan dia memang Dewa kematian. Namanya adalah Sabaku Gaara dan dia adalah anak dari Dewa bumi Sabaku Rei dan Dewi kehidupan Karura. Entah kenapa para Dewa malah memberikannya tugas sebagai Dewa kematian.

Mungkin karena wajahnya yang terlalu ganteng sehingga banyak Dewi-Dewi yang jatuh cinta dengannya atau karena faktor lain. Oke, lupakan saja masalah itu karena Gaara samasekali tidak keberatan dengan perannya sebagai Dewa kematian. Baginya, wanita adalah mahluk yang paling merepotkan di dunia. Cukup kakaknya sebagai Dewi muda-mudi, Sabaku Temari yang cerewet di kehidupannya. Jangan di tambah dengan yang lainnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara di dunia atas, ada seorang gadis yang sangat cantik tapi kecantikannya tidak mengalahkan dewi Ino yang bertugas sebagai Dewi kecantikan. Gadis itu keturunan dewa a.k.a setengah manusia dan setengah Dewa karena ayahnya adalah manusia biasa, sedangkan sang ibu adalah seorang dewi kesuburan tanaman.

Gadis itu bernama Hyuuga Hinata dan sejak kecil dia tidak pernah mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah seorang keturunan Dewa karena sang ibu menjauhkan Hinata dari dunia itu dan tinggal di dekat hutan. Sesekali dia memang bermain bersama dengan Dewi Sakura, sang Dewi perang dan Dewi Ino yang merupakan Dewi kecantikan tapi tetap saja Hinata yang kelewatan lugu dan polos tidak paham jika dia seorang keturunan Dewa.

Well, sebenarnya ada alasan logis mengapa Kurenai tidak ingin anaknya masuk ke dunia para Dewa. Wajah Hinata yang cantik dan manis serta sikap Hinata yang kelewatan polos dan lugu sangat berbahaya. Bisa-bisa para Dewa berebutan ingin menikahi Hinata dan akhirnya timbuk perang antar Dewa. Tapi walau begitu, Kurenai selalu meceritakan tentang semua Dewa, termasuk Gaara sang Dewa kematian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tapi sepintar-pintarnya menyembunyikan sesuatu, pasti ketahuan bukan? Itulah yang terjadi kepada Kurenai yang sudah susah payah menyembunyikan Hinata dari para Dewa, tapi karena Ino kelepasan bicara tentang Hinata membuat beberapa Dewa penasaran. Naruto sang Dewa matahari, Kiba sang Dewa hewan dan bahkan dewa yang terkenal dengan ketidakpeduliaan terhadap wanita a.k.a Sasuke sang Dewa musik saja tertarik dengan Hinata!

"ibu, mereka siapa?" Hinata bingung karena ibunya pulang ke rumah dengan membawa beberapa orang yang sama sekali belum pernah di temuinya

"mereka~" Kurenai bahkan selum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Naruto sudah menjabat tangan Hinata dan nyegir secerah matahari

"kenalkan, aku Dewa Matahari. Panggil saja aku Naruto.."

Hinata yang polos dan lugu hanya mengangguk patuh. Kiba yang merasa Naruto mencuri start menarik Naruto jauh-jauh dari Hinata.

"kenalkan, namaku Kiba. Aku dea hewan.."kata Kiba memperkenalkan diri

Dan lagi-lagi Hinata hanya mengangguk-angguk walapun sebenarnya dia sangat kebingungan saat ini apa tujuannya dewa-dewa yang harusnya di gunung Olympyha tiba-tiba nangkring di rumahnya?

Kurenai hanya menghela nafas kesal. Mungkin setelah kunjungan para dewa-dewa ini berakhir, Kurenai harus memindahkan Hinata ke tempat lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kabar bahwa Dewi Kurenai mempunya anak gadis bahkan sampai di telinga Gaara. Well, meski dia tinggal di dunia bawah, bukan berarti dia ketinggalan gosip yang beredar di gunung Olympyha bukan? Kalaupun dia tidak tahu, kakaknya, Temari pasti dengan senang hati menjelaskan apa saja yang terjadi disana. Dasar wanita, semuanya suka bergosip.

"pasti dia seperti Dewi Kurenai yang suka mengomeliku jika bertemu dengannya.." Gaara mengingat-ingat pertemuannya yang terakhir dengan Kurenai dan dirinya di marahi habis-habisan karenan membawa makan dari dunia bawah. Padahal mereka semua yang meminta untuk dibawakan oleh-oleh. Yah, Gaara lupa jika sekali dewa atau manusia biasa memakan atau meminum sesuatu dari dunia bawah, mereka harus tinggal selamanya di dunia bawah.

Tanpa sadar, Gaara menyeringai. Sepertinya dia memiliki rencana untuk membalas dendam kepada Kurenai lewat anak gadisnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tanah di bumi merekah dan dari sana muncul sesosok manusia yang sangat ganteng. Tapi salah besar jika kalian menganggap dia adalah manusia karena nyatanya dia adalah Dewa kematian, Gaara. Dia hanya ingin menjalankan rencananya untuk membalas dendam kepada Kurenai lewat anak gadisnya yang sudah di rencanakannya beberapa hari lalu. Dan dari Temari, dia mendapatkan info jika diwaktu sekarang, Hinata sedang sendirian di padang bunga lavender.

Langkah Gaara terhenti saat melihat sesosok gadis yang sedang membelakanginya. Melihat ciri-cirinya, sepertinya gadis itu adalah orang yang di carinya. Baru saja ingin memanggilnya, gadis itu berbalik dan menatap Gaara dengan tatapan keheranan.

Angin berhembus dan wangi lavender menyeruak di udara. Dan baru kali itu seorang Sabaku Gaara yang terkenal dingin terhadap wanita terpesona oleh seorang gadis. Surai merahnya dan pakaian kebesarannya yang berwarna hitam, merah dan gold berkibar ditiup angin. Tidak jauh berbeda juga dengan gadis yang ada di depan Gaara karena pakaian dan rambut panjang yang berwarna seperti padang lavender ikut berkibar. Bahkan gadis di depannya harus menahan rambutnya agar tidak ikut berkibar.

Gaara sepertinya sudah melupakan tujuannya ke dunia atas. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Gaara menginginkan seorang wanita dan orang yang ada di depannya adalah orangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura, Ino.. dewa yang mempunyai rambut merah dan bertato ai itu dewa apa?" Hinata bertanya saat mereka sedang berkumpul untuk memetik bunga di padang bunga

Sakura dan Ino langsung menjatuhkan keranjang bunga yang mereka pegang sehingga isinya tumpah. Spontan saja mereka langsung menatap Hinata dengan tatapan seperti ingin menelan Hinata bulat-bulat yang membuatnya mundur satu langkah.

"eer.. jika kalian tidak bisa memberitahuku, aku tidak akan bertanya lagi.." kata Hinata lirih

Sakura yang pulih dari keterkejutannya bertanya "ke-kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"beberapa hari lalu aku di kunjungi olehnya. Tapi aku tidak sempat bertanya namanya karena dia sudah keburu pergi.." terang Honata polos yang membuat Sakura melotot kepada Ino. Ino hanya sweatdrop di pelototin Sakura. Well, memang semuanya salahnya juga sih yang keceplosan saat bergosip dengan sepupunya, Naruto.

"Hinata, lebih baik kau tidak usah tahu tentangnya.." Ino akhirnya menemukan kata yang tepat untuk menghentikan keingintahuan Hinata

Hinata tampak kecewa, tapi dia tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Sakura dan Ino merasa bersalah tidak memberitahukan Hinata, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Bisa-bisa mereka berdua di gantung oleh Kurenai jika memberitahukan jika yang mengunjungi putri kesayangannya adalah Gaasa sang Dewa Kematian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kabuto menandangi Gaara dengan heran. Sudah beberapa hari ini sang penguasa dunia bawah a.k.a Gaara sang Dewa kematian bersikap aneh. Dari sering melamun sampai tiba-tiba Gaara bisa tidur! Demi apapun, Gaara sang Dewa kematian itu sudah lebih dari 1000 tahun tidak tidur. Jadi sesuatu pasti telah terjadi padanya.

"tuan, apa terjadi sesuatu pada rapat di gunung Olympha beberapa hari lalu?" Kabuto sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan tuannya itu

"tidak"

Yeah, jawaban singkat Gaara seperti itulah yang menandakan Gaara masih normal. Tapi bagi Kabuto, itu termasuk tidak normal. Bagaimana bisa dibilang normal jika kelakuan Gaara akhir-akhir ini jadi aneh?

"apa karena tuan bertemu dengan nona lavender itu?" tebak Kabuto yang sukses membuat Gaara tersentak

Kabuto sepertinya mengenai sasaran permasalah, menyeringai. "apa tuan masih berpikir untuk memberikan kesialan apa padanya atu menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk~" perkataan Kabuto tidak dilanjutkan karena Gaara melemparkan bola api ke arah Kabuto. Dengan sigap, Kabuto menghindari bola api tuannya yang mematikan itu. jika tidak menghindarinya, mungkin tubuhnya sudah berubah menjadi debu.

"berani kau menyentuhnya, aku tidak segan membunuhmu.." ancam Gaara sebelum pergi meninggalkan Kabuto sendirian

Kabuto hanya menyeringai saat melihat tuannya bertingkah seperti itu. Well, sepertinya Temari sama akan berbahagia saat mendengar berita sang adik akhirnya bisa menyukai seorang wanita.

.

.

.

Gaara keluar dari rekahan bumi dengan emosi. Dirinya masih kesal dengan perkataan Kabuto tadi dan memastikan bahwa gadisnya baik-baik saja. Dan syukurlah, Gaara melihat gadisnya sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Sakura dan Ino. Yeah, dua Dewi yang dulu sempat mengejar-ngejar dirinya sebelum jadi Dewa kematian.

Akhirnya kesempatan itu tiba. Saat Sakura dan Ino pamit pergi ke suatu tempat, gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Setelah merasa mereka sudah jauh, Gaara mendekati gadis itu.

"ehm" dehem Gaara yang membuat gadis itu terkejut dan dengan takut-takut memutar tubuhnya ke sumber suara. Dan lagi-lagi, Gaara terpana saat melihat Hinata.

'Ugh, kenapa Dewi segalak Kurenai punya anak secantik dan semanis ini?' gumam Gaara dalam hati

"eto.."kata gadis itu mundur satu langkah, yang membuat Gaara menatapnya dengan heran. "kau siapa?"

"Gaara"

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk-angguk dan dengan ragu mengulurkan tangannya. "a-aku Hinata.."

"hn. aku sudah tahu..." Gaara menjawab salam perkenalan Hinata dan menjabat tangannya. Kecil dan hangat, itulah yang dirasakan Gaara

Sementara Hinata merasakan tangan yang di sentuhnya sangat besar, dingin tapi sekaligus memberikan rasa aman. Tapi dia teringat kata ibunya untuk jangan bersalaman dengan orang asing yang membuat Hinata buru-buru melepaskan tangannya dari Gaara.

Gaara tampak sedikit kecewa, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Pasti ibu gadis di depannya ini sudah menceritakan hal-hal yang buruk tentangnya. Dan baru kali ini Gaara menyesali keputusannya untuk menjadi Dewa di dunia bawah.

"maaf, aku harus pergi. Kedua temanku pasti sudah menungguku.."pamit Hinata, namun di cegah Gaara dengan menangkap pergelangan tangannya Hinata

Gaara sendiri juga sedikit kaget dengan reaksinya, tapi karena tatapan lugu dari gadis di depannya itu membuat Gaara mempunya ide untuk bersama Hinata lebih lama lagi.

"mau ikut jalan-jalan bersamaku?" tawar Gaara yang membuat Hinata tampak berpikir sejenak

"tapi teman-temanku menungguku.."jawab Hinata yang membuat Gaara menyeringai, sepertinya sudah menduga jawaban Hinata

"tapi kurasan teman-temanmu tidak akan keberatan jika kau ikut jalan-jalan sebentar bersamaku. Bagaimana?"

Hinata tampak berpikir keras yang membuat Gaara harap-harap cemas. Heh, Gaara jadi paranoid di depan seorang gadis? Itu sangat bukan Gaara sekali.

"baiklah.."Hinata menyetujui permintaan Gaara yang membuat tersenyum. Hinata menambahkan perkataanya dengan wajah polos "tapi hanya sebentar ya.."

Gaara tidak menjawab perkataan Hinata yang memasang wajah polos itu. Well, siapa yang bisa menebak berapa waktu yang di habiskan Hinata jika berada di dunia bawah?

Dan tanpa merka berdua sadari, Naruto melihat seluruh peristiwa itu dan mengira di culik oleh Gaara. Oh no! It's a big problem..

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kabuto menatap Gaara dan seorang gadis yang dibawa ke istana dengan heran. Jelas saja, bagaimana mungkin anak dari Dewi Kurenai itu tiba-tiba bisa bersama Gaara? Pakai sihir apa sehingga bisa membuat gadis itu mau mengikuti Gaara? Atau jangan-jangan gadis itu diancam oleh Gaara?

Hinata yang merasa diperhatikan oleh Kabuto, segera bersembunyi di belakang punggung Gaara. Awalnya Gaara heran, tapi begitu mengetahui siapa penyebab Hinata seperti itu, Gaara memberikan deathglare terbaiknya pada Kabuto yang membuat Kabuto jawdrop.

"tenang tuan. Aku tidak tertarik dengan gadismu.."terang Kabuto dan pergi begitu saja

Gaara menghela nafas lega dan melirih Hinata. Dan gadis itu tidak ada! Apa! Hinata dimana?! Gaara hampir saja mengamuk saking paniknya jika ekor matanya tidak menangkap bayangan Hinata yang sedang memandangi jendela. Gaara menghembuskan nafas lega dan berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"melihat apa?" suara bariton Gaara membuat Hinata terlonjak kaget dan membuat Hinata hampir terjatuh jika tangan Hinata tidak di tahan oleh Gaara

"hati-hati"nasehat Gaara dan membantu Hinata untuk berdiri, namun tangannya tidak mau melepaskan tangan Hinata

Jantung Hinata berdegup lebih kencang dan tanpa sadar wajahnya menjadi memerah. Gaara yang melihat itu hanya bingung dan menempelkan sebelah tangannya yang bebas ke dahi Hinata.

"kau demam?" tanya Gaara dan menempelkan tangannya yang tadi menahan tangan Hinata ke keningnya

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya yang membuat Gaara lega. Ah~ ternyata Dewa kematian jatuh cinta seperti remaja yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara di dunia atas, Kurenai panik karena tidak bisa menemukan Hinata dimana-mana. Bahkan semua Dewa di gunung Olympyha ikut mencari Hinata, namun hasilnya nihil. Naruto yang baru kembali dari kunjungan ke matahari kebingungan melihat kuil di gunung Olympyha bersuasana tegang.

"eto~ sebenarnya apa yang terjadi saat aku tidak ada disini?" Naruto bertanya takut-takut karena semua Dewa mengeluarkan aura siap membunuh jika berani menganggu mereka

Jiraya, pemimpin Dewa di gunung Olympyha memandangi Naruto dengan lesu yang membuat Naruto makin kebingungan.

"anak dari Kurenai hilang. Dan karena Kurenai terus menerus menangis, semua tanaman di bumi tidak bisa hidup. Bahkan sekarang para manusia menderita karena tidak ada tanaman yang tumbuh untuk dijadikan bahan makanan.."

Naruto mendengar cerita Jiraya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Jadi Hinata masih belum di pulangkan oleh Gaara?

"a-ano.. apakah kalian sudah mengecek Hinata di dunia bawah?"tanya Naruto takut-takut yang langsung di tatap oleh seluruh Dewa di kuil. Naruto langsung ciut nyalinya untuk menceritakan semua yang dilihatnya karena tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan itu, tapi jelas bermakna 'bagaimana kau bisa tahu?'

"kami belum mengeceknya disana. Kau tahu sendiri, dunia itu dikuasai sepenuhnya oleh Gaara dan tidak ada yang berani mengusik dunia itu.."terang Jiraya, lalu menatap Naruto dengan penasaran. "kenapa kau terpikirkan bahwa Hinata berada disana?"

Dan akhirnya Naruto menceritakan seluruh kejadian yang dilihatnya sesaat sebelum pergi ke matahari. Para Dewa tentu saja marah dan kesal kenapa Naruto tidak memberitahukan dari awal. Dan sang tersangka (Naruto) hanya berujar "mana aku tahu jika Gaara akan menculiknya selama itu.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hiashi memijit pelipisnya karena stress memikirkan perkataan tetua Hyuuga dan protes penduduk bumi karena istrinya, Kurenai terus-terusan bersedih dan menangis sehingga tidak ada satupun tanaman yang tumbuh. Dan karena itulah, terjadi krisis bahan makanan dimana-mana yang membuat penduduk menderita.

Sebenarnya dia mengerti kesedihan sang istri dan dia sebenarnya juga merasa sedih. Tapi mereka sudah berusaha mencari Hinata, bahkan sampai ke ujung dunia, tapi tetap saja mereka tidak menemukan Hinata.

"aku berjanji akan menemukan anak kita, Hinata.."janji Hiashi di depan pintu kamar Kurenai. Dia tidak sanggup masuk ke kamar sang istri karena mendengar tangisan yang memilukan hati dari sang istri

**.**

**.**

**.**

"tuan, tidakkah sebaiknya tuan mengembalikan nona Hinata ke dunia atas?"tanya Kabuto yang mendengar kabar dari utusan kuil gunung Olymphya bahwa bumi sedang mengalami kekacauan. Dan semua itu berasal dari satu orang, gadis yang di bawa Gaara ke istananya

"kau jangan mengatur hidupku.."sahut Gaara datar, seolah tidak peduli dengan yang terjadi di dunia atas. Yeah, apa Kabuto lupa yang di hadapinya adalah seorang Dewa kegelapan yang tidak mempedulikan apa yang terjadi di dunia atas.

Kabuto tidak berniat melanjutkan perdebatan dengan tuannya. Well, setidaknya dia sudah mengingatkan Gaara tentang Hinata dan dunia atas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan disinilah Hiashi, di kuli gunung Olymphya. Dia sedang berdiskusi, ehm.. lebih tepatnya memohon kepada seluruh Dewa agar mencari Hinata. Mereka mengerti, bahkan tanpa Hiashi datangpun, mereka sedang memikirkan cara agar bisa membujuk Gaara untuk melepaskan Hinata.

Semua Dewa juga tahu jika Gaara adalah Dewa yang paling keras kepala, mengalahkan kekeras kepalaan ayahnya dan bahkan Sasuke, si Dewa musik. Tapi siapa yang bisa menghadap Gaara untuk memulai negosiasi kepada Gaara?

"wah, tenyata ada paman Hiashi.." sapa Naruto yang baru pulang dari mengunjungi matahari.

Hiashi hanya tersenyum dengan terpaksa, sementara Jiraya mendapatkan ide tentang siapa yang bisa menghadap dan bernegosiasi dengan Gaara.

"Naruto, aku perintahkan kau untuk pergi ke dunia bawah dan menghadap Gaara.."perintah Jiraya yang membuat Naruto melongo. He say what? ke dunia bawah? Ke tempat panda merah berada? Hell no!

"kenapa harus aku? Kenapa tidak Sasuke atau Kiba?" protes Naruto karena merasa di korbankan. Apalagi dia baru pulang bertugas, masa sudah disuruh-suruh lagi. Mana ke dunia bawah lagi

"karena satu-satunya orang yang mau di dengar oleh Gaara adalah kau. Dan karena kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang mau Gaara terima jika pergi ke dunia bawah.."

Naruto ingin protes, tapi melihat wajah Hiashi yang sudah sangat frustasi dan keadaan alam yang sangat memprihatinkan, Naruto akhirnya mengalah.

"oke, aku kesana sekarang.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto hanya sweatdrop saat disambut di istana Gaara dengan deatglare oleh sang empu. Kalau tidak ingat dengan tugas yang di emban, mungkin sekarang Naruto sudah memaki-maki Gaara dengan sebutan 'Red Panda from the Hell'.

"Gaara, bisakah kau melepaskan Hinata?" pinta Naruto yang dijawab Gaara dengan deathglare terbaik dari Gaara.

Untung saja Naruto sudah kebal dengan tatapan Gaara karena mereka berdua memang sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Entahlah, mengapa Naruto yang sangat ribut itu bisa sahabatan dengan Gaara dan Sasuke yang terkenal dengan kekeras kepalaan mereka dan sifat tidak mau mengalah.

Back to story, Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Naruto sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk meminta Gaara untuk melepaskan Hinata.

"Gaara, bagaimana jika kau melepaskan Hinata dengan catatan kau bisa memintanya kembali kepadamu setiap 6 bulan sekali?"tawar Naruto berusaha meluluhkan hati sahabatnya yang seperti gunung es itu

"bagaimana jika kau bohong?"tanya Gaara yang membuat Naruto melong tidak percaya. Hey, mereka sudah bersahabat sejak kecil dan belum pernah sekalipun Naruto berbohong dengan Gaara. Yah, kecuali dia sedang bercanda. Tapi itu kan tidak bisa dihitung.

"oh ayolah Gaara.." Naruto mulai merajuk. "sejak kapan aku berbohong padamu?"

Gaara hanya diam, sepertinya sedang memikirkan perkataan sang sahabat. Gaara akhirnya menghela nafas dan berkata "baik, aku melepaskannya besok. Besok kau kembali kemari.."

Naruto tentu saja senang karena berhasil membujuk sang sahabat yang terkenal dengan kekeras kepalaannya. Tapi Naruto tidak memperhitungkan jika Gaara benar-benar melakukan perkataan Naruto dengan membiarkan Hinata pulang dan pasti akan kembali ke dunia bawah setiap 6 bulan sekali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gaara-kun, kapan aku boleh pulang?"tanya Hinata saat Gaara memasuki kamar Hinata

Gaara menatap Hinata tidak rela. Sepertinya sang Dewa kematian yang satu ini sudah menemukan soulmate-nya dan tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Gaara-kun.."panggil Hinata dengan nada merajuk. Selalu seperti itu jika dia bertanya kapan dirinya boleh pulang.

"besok ada yang menjemputmu kemari.." akhirnya Gaara bisa mengatakan kalimat itu. padahal hanya satu kalimat, tetapi sangat berat untuk di ucapkan olehnya.

Hinata memasang wajah cerah begitu mendengar perkataan Gaara. Jadi dia bisa pulang besok? Dan tanpa sadar, Hinata benar-benar tersenyum senang. Gaara melihat senyuman itu senang sekaligus sakit. Senang karena bisa melihat senyuman Hinata, sakit karena sepertinya Hinata senang tidak bertemu dengannya lagi.

"oh iya Gaara-kun, yang kau sembuyikan di belakangmu itu apa?" Hinata sepertinya menyadari Gaara menyembuyikan sesuatu di balik tangan kirinya

Gaara hanya menyeringai yang membuat hinata memasang wajah polos, tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Gaara.

"oh ini.." Gaara memperlihatkan apa yang disembunyikannya dan memberikan kepada Hinata. "kau tidak mau makan apapun selama disini, jadi aku membawakan ini untukmu. Dan tenang saja, itu dari duniamu.."

Hinata menatap buah apel yang diberikan Gaara, lalu Gaara secara bergantian. Well, sebenarnya Gaara berbohong pada Hinata jika buah itu berasal dari dunia atas, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Selama beberapa hari tinggal di dunia bawah, Hinata tidak mau menyentuh makanan maupun minuman yang di berikan oleh Gaara.

Pasti Kurenai sudah bercerita jika siapapun yang memakan atau menimum sesuatu yang berasal dari dunia bawah akan hidup di dunia bawah selama-lamanya. Hell! Dia benar-benar membenci Dewi yang satu itu.

Dengan ragu Hinata mengigit apel yang di berikan Gaara. Gaara melihat itu hanya menyeringai dan bersorak dalam hati karena Hinata percaya dengan perkataanya.

'dengan ini, kau pasti akan kembali kepadaku nanti..'gumam Gaara dalam hati

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kurenai langsung memeluk Hinata saat Naruto mengantarkan Hinata pulang ke rumah. Hinata hanya memasang wajah kebingungan, seolah bertanya 'apa yang terjadi?'. Dan tidak berapa lama kemudian, perlahan-lahan semua tanaman yang mati dan layu hidup kembali. Musim yang dingin (yang membuat Naruto harus kerja keras di matahari sana) mulai menghangat.

'sykurlah semuanya sudah kembali normal. Jadi aku tidak perlu bekerja ekstra untuk menghangatkan bumi..'gumam Naruto dan memandangi momen bahagia ibu dan anak itu

"Hinata, jangan tinggalkan ibu lagi.."pinta Kurenai parau, karena terlalu banyak menangis

Meski bingung, Hinata hanya mengangguk. Baik Kurenai, Hiashi maupun yang menjemput Hinata dari dunia bawah a.k.a Naruto tidak tahu jika Hinata harus kembali ke dunia bawah cepat atau lambat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak terasa enam bulan berlalu, dan sesuai dengan perjanjian yang dikatakan Naruto (yang Naruto sendiri lupa menyampaikan kepada Kurenai karena takut menganggu momen bahagia waktu itu) Hinata harus kembali ke dunia bawah. Dan Gaara sendiri sepertinya sudah menyiapkan rencana jika Kurenai tidak mau menyerahkan Hinata kepadanya.

Yeah, jangan lupakan jika Gaara adalah Dewa dari dunia bawah yang tentu saja dibekali dengan kemampuan licik. Dan seharusnya Naruto bertanya-tanya kenapa Gaara semudah itu di bujuk untuk melepaskan Hinata begitu saja.

Jiraya dan seluruh Dewa lainnya (kecuali Naruto yang kebetulan sedang bertugas ke matahari) terkejut sekaligut terheran-heran kenapa Gaara muncul di kuil Olymphya. Padahal biasanya Gaara berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak ke tempat itu, bahkan jika rapat penting sekalipun. Gaara mau datang jika Naruto ada atau Naruto yang membujuknya.

Lah ini, tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan tiba-tiba saja Gaara datang tanpa pemberitahuan. Mana sang sahabat a.k.a Naruto lagi bertugas. Kan hanya dia yang bisa nenangkan Gaara kalau mengamuk.

Kurenai menatap Gaara dengan tatapan menusuk dan sangat terasa kebencian menguar dari tubuh Kurenai, yang membuat Gaara menyeringai. Catat, Dewa kegelapan pasti tidak takut jika mendapatkan aura seperti itu.

"aku kemari untuk menangih janji Naruto kepadaku. Dia bilang jika aku melepaskan Hinata waktu itu, maka 6 bulan kemudian dia harus kembali padaku, ke dunia bawah.."terang Gaara yang sama sekali tidak ada basa-basinya

Semua orang disana tentu saja terkejut, tanpa terkecuali Kurenai. Hey, mereka memang menyuruh Naruto untuk bernegosiasi agar hinata di lepaskan. Tapi kenapa tidak pernah memberitahukan isi negosiasi itu?

"tidak akan!"seru Kurenai emosi. Bagaimana tidak, di depannya ini adalah Dewa yang paling berbahaya setelah Jiraya. Orang tua mana yang sanggup melihat anaknya bersama dengan Dewa yang berbahaya?

"sayang sekali.."komentar Gaara santai dan menatap Kurenai dengan tatapan meremehkan. "tetapi bagaimanapun juga dia akan kembali bersamaku.."

"tidak akan kubiarkan! Lagi pula aku sudah menyembunyikan Hinata di tempat yang tidak ada satupun yang mengetahuinya.."desis Kurenai. Yeah, sejak kembali ke pelukannya, Kurenai menyembunyikan Hinata di tempat yang tidak di ketahui oleh satu orangpun kecuali Hiashi.

Gaara sepertinya sudah menduga apa yang dilakukan oleh Kurenai hanya menyeringai, meremehkan perkataan Kurenai yang membuat Kurenai semakin emosi.

"kalau begitu, kau ingin melihat anakmu mati?" pertanyaan Gaara tanpa perikemanusiaan itu (ya iyalah, nama juga Dewa kematian) membuat Kurenai tersentak. Gaara tidak mempedulikan tatapan tidak suka dari semua dewa, tanpa terkecuali kedua orang tuanya dan melanjutkan "aku tidak perlu membunuhnya untuk membuatnya bersamaku. Lagipula dia sudah memakan sesuatu dari dunia bawah, jadi mau tidak mau dia harus ikut denganku.."

Tubuh Kurena mendadak lemas mendengar perkataan Gaara. Jadi selama ini perkataan Hinata untuk membiarkannya kembali ke dunia bawah karena itu? Dan penyebab Hinata selalu menolak buah apel darinya karena rasanya yang tidak sama dengan yang diberikan Gaara kepada Hinata karena ini? jadi~

"bagaimana?"tanya Gaara yang membuyarkan lamunan Kurenai

Tsunade yang pulih dari keterkejutannya, menyela perkataan Gaara. "tapi tidakkan aneh jika Hinata ke dunia bawah tanpa ada ikatan sama sekali? Bisa-bisa Hinata di ganggu oleh mahluk dari duniamu. Mungkin mereka tahu yang membawa Hinata adalah kau, tapi selama tidak ada ikatan apa-apa, kau tidak bisa menjamin apapun. Termasuk jika terjadi sesuatu kepada Hinata.."

Gaara menatap Tsunade dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Lupakan saja status Tsunade sebagai istri Jiraya, yang merupakan pemimpin Dewa karena pada kenyataanya kekuatan Tsunade tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Gaara.

"kalau begitu, aku menikah saja dengannya.." Gaara mengatakan hal itu dengan sangat enteng, seolah-olah itu bukan suatu masalah. Tapi bagi Kurenai, itu 'masalah' besar!

"sampai kapanpun aku tidak setuju! Lebih baik Hinata mati dari pada menikah denganmu!" seru Kurenai histeris

"jika Hinata mati, lebih mudah untuk aku mengikatnya tanpa mempedulikanmu, dewi Kurenai. Dan jangan lupakan fakta bahwa aku adalah Dewa dunia bawah sekaligus Dewa kematian.." sindir Gaara yang membuat Kurenai tersentak. Dia benar-benar lupa posisi Dewa yang ada di depannya itu.

"dan kau lebih memilih untuk tidak bertemu dengan Hinata selamanya dari pada menikahkannya denganku? Aku tentu tidak keberatan, tapi pasti seluruh manusia di bumi akan keberatan dengan keputusanmu itu karena kau bakal membuat mereka menderita. Aku datang kemari hanya untuk menawarkanmu solusi.."

Ini benar-benar sebuah rekor. Gaara yang biasanya anti berbicara panjang lebar sekarang berbicara lebih dari 20 kata. Catat itu, LEBIH DARI 20 KATA! (author, cukup. Kau tidak perlu terlalu alay mendiskripsikannya) #jleep

Back to story, Kurena mau tidak mau menyetujui permintaan Gaara itu. Mau bagaimana lagi, karena memang sudah suratan takdir jika seseorang yang memakan atau meminum sesuatu dari dunia bawah bakal jadi bagian dari dunia itu. selain itu, Kurenai tentu tidak rela Hinata mati dan tinggal selama-lamanya di dunia bawah tanpa bisa dikunjungi oleh Hinata.

"baiklah.."ucap Kurenai lirih, "kau bisa menikahinya"

Gaara menyeringai karena akhirnya dia bisa memiliki hinata seutuhnya, yah meski hanya untuk 6 bulan dari 12 bulan. Tetapi itu lebih baik dari pada tidak sama sekali bukan?

Sementara Temari, Karura dan Rei menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin Gaara yang terkenal anti wanita bisa sepicik itu?

Yah, cinta memang bisa membuat orang melakukan segalanya. Termasuk hal yang tidak mungkin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata tidak berhenti tersenyum sejak resmi menjadi istri sang penguasa kegelapan itu. dan sepertinya Hinata melupakan fakta bagaimana sedihnya sang ibu saat melepas Hinata untuk pergi ke dunia bawah.

"Gaara-kun.."panggil Hinata saat Gaara membaca buku tebal yang entah apa isinya

"hn"

"kenapa menipuku?"

Gaara mendengar pertanyaan Hinata sontak menurunkan buku yang di pegangnya dan memandangnya dengan tatapan heran. Bagaimana Hinata bisa tahu? Atau jangan-jangan~

"kenapa diam saja Gaara-kun?" Hinata memasang wajah lugunya yang membuat Gaara menghela nafas dan menghapiri sang istri yang duduk di tepi ranjang

"apa kau marah padaku?"tanya Gaara sedikit khawatir. Eh? Dewa kegelapan takut sama gadis lugu seperti Hinata? Super sekali~

Back to them, Hinata hanya memandang Gaara dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan oleh Gaara.

"tergantung jawabanmu.." Hinata menjawabnya tanpa ekpresi. Eh, sepertinya sang istri (baca Hinata) sudah belajar memasang wajah stoic seperti Gaara

Gaara hanya menyeringai melihat tingkah Hinasta itu. sepertinya Gaara sudah sadar dengan permainan yang di gunakan sang istri.

"jika aku bilang padamu karena aku sangat menyukaimu sejak tatapan mata kita bertemu, apa kau memaafkanku?" tanya Gaara dengan nada menggoda yang membuat wajah Hinata memerah. Ah~ gadis lugu yang malang.. tidak bisa menolak pesona sang suami

"me-menurutku itu alasan konyol.."balas Hinata agak terbata

Gaara yang sudah duduk di samping Hinata menarik dagu Hinata dan membuat sang istri memandagi matanya. Jade bertemu lavender. Tanpa sadar, jarak wajah mereka semakin lama semakin mengecil sampai bibir mereka bertemu.

Setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka, Gaara berbisik di telinga Hinata yang sukses membuat wajah Hinata memerah.

"karena kau, aku menjadi begitu"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Hua.. Author Mei yang makin hari makin gaje kembali lagi dengan cerita GaaHina.**_

_**Setelah bersusah payah menyelesaikan ini, mungkin author bakal pensiun sementara karena berbagai alasan. Yah, salah satunya karena ntar lagi ujian sekolah..**_

_**Reader : alhamdulillah. Semoga author Mei nggak kembali lagi**_

_**Author : *nangis di pojokan***_

_**Gaara : sudahlah, jangan pedulikan mereka.. *menepuk pundak author***_

_**Author : *natap Gaara* makasih**_

_**Reader : *sirik***_

_**Hinata : Gaara! Jadi selama ini kau selingkuh di belakangku**_

_**Author : ano, itu sebenarnya *nggak jadi melanjutkan perkataan karena Hinata udah kabur duluan***_

_**Gaara : *lari ngejar Hinata***_

_**Author dan reader : *bengong***_

_**Ck, lupakan saja drama gaje di atas. Read and Review please.. **___


End file.
